Mis dos Semes
by esmeraldaxx200
Summary: Dedicado a mi trío favorito : 182769 -Tsuna recuerda como es que se hizo novio de ese par-


**Esto es un 182769 ¡Espero les guste!**

* * *

**Mis dos semes**

Pov's Tsuna

Hace más de un año que somos una pareja, bueno algo parecido porque una pareja no es de 3 ¿Verdad? Aunque no fuera así nosotros nos consideramos eso, una pareja.

Aún recuerdo como nos hicimos novios los 3, ahora es complicado entender cómo es que se llevan ustedes dos pero se los agradezco sé que lo hacen por mí y eso me encanta, sé que en algún momento tendré que elegir pero por ahora déjenme ser feliz a su lado mis dos grandes amores: Rokudo Mukuro y Hibari Kyoya.

Fin Pov's Tsuna

**-Flashback-**  
**  
Era un día soleado en Namimori y se encontraba toda la familia Sawada en la parte trasera de su casa, los menores de la casa estaban disfrutando del agua en su pequeña piscina inflable, mientras Bianchi junto a Reborn tomaban el sol, por otro lado Nana veía como a sus menores jugaban y estaba al tanto de que no se hicieran daño y por último el mayor de los hijos de Nana, tsuna, se encontraba mirando al cielo despreocupado y feliz. Hace unos cuantos meses atrás toda clase de batallas se habían detenido y ahora era algo más… normal. **

-¡Hey Dame-tsuna! –una conocida voz saca a tsuna de sus pensamientos

-¿Qué sucede Reborn? –voltea a verlo

-Necesito que para mañana a las 8:00 a.m. en punto tengas contigo a todos los guardianes tengo que informarles algo –sonríe mientras esconde sus ojos debajo de su sombrero

-De acuerdo… -dice mirando de nuevo al cielo

-Aunque… -tsuna voltea curioso –Mejor encárgate del guardián de la nube y el de la niebla –sonríe –Yo me encargo de los otros -

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué ese cambio de pronto? –Su súper intuición le decía que ese cambio era sospechoso y peligroso  
-¿A caso no puedo cambiar de opinión Dame-Tsuna? –Sonríe

-Sí… pero es raro –arquea una ceja

-Como sea, los quiero ver mañana puntuales o… -sonríe sádicamente y león se convierte en una pistola -… tú ya sabes –ríe

-¡Hiii! Está bien… -suspira, conoce a Reborn desde hace tiempo y ya no le causa tanto miedo… pero en estás circunstancia y que su súper intuición le diga que algo va mal, le aterra.  
**  
Tsuna se levanta y se dirige a dar un baño, mientras piensa como demonios convencer a Hibari de venir a su casa, porque entre Mukuro y Hibari el más difícil era el último, ya que con la ayuda de Chrome podía convencer rápido a Mukuro. **  
**  
Mientras Tsuna se bañaba, Reborn hacia unas llamadas. **

-Tsuna irá por ahí en un momento… -sonríe y del otro lado del teléfono se escucha una voz

-_¿Y? -_

-Pues que no me molestaría en nada si se demora un par de horas más de lo que debería –sonríe divertido

-_…bueno… si tanto insistes… veré que se puede hacer –_se podía adivinar que de la otra línea una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en la persona que hablaba con el Hitman.

-Bien… hasta luego –sonríe y marca otro número -¿Aló? Sí, soy yo, solo te llamaba para decirte que Tsuna irá por ahí en algunas horas -

-_¿Y? -  
_  
-Pues que Tsuna tiene permiso para demorarse varias horas… -sonríe

_-Oya, Oya ¿Qué tratas de insinuar? –Sonríe _

-No sé… tú dime… -sonríe  
_  
-Me encargaré que se demore lo suficiente… -sonríe_

-Te lo encargo –sonríe y cuelga  
**  
Justo en esos momentos Tsuna bajaba algo desanimado, no encontraba una forma de convencer a Hibari para que viniera mañana a la reunión. **

-Supongo que ya te vas ¿no? –sonríe

-Pues supones bien… -suspira

-Me alegro, vete –le tira una patada la cual hubiera esquivado si no fuera que se hundió en sus pensamientos

-Auch –se quejó

-Pensé que habías mejorado Dame-Tsuna –sonríe

-Lo he hecho, pero… me deje llevar por mis pensamientos… nos vemos –se despide con la mano y sale  
**  
Eran cerca de las 6 de la tarde y Tsuna estaba fuera del colegio Namimori, no se le ocurrió otro lugar donde estuviera el prefecto. Así que con cierto nerviosismo entro al colegio, sabe muy bien que Hibari es medio estricto con respecto a estar en el colegio fuera de los horarios de clase pero no tenía de otra.**

-Si… me ve… me morderá hasta la muerte –camina lento y nervioso, pero más allá de que lo mordiera o no hasta la muerte, tenía un nerviosismo que solo tenía cuando veía a Kyoko y empezó poco después de la pelea de los arcobalenos pero lo peor era que lo veía casi siempre por estar en el mismo colegio –Bien… -suspiro y miro que estaba a algunos pasos del comité disciplinario –Que… que horror… -se sonroja –Siento que mi corazón hace doki doki… -suspira –Que ridículo –toca la puerta con nerviosismo

-_Adelante_ –se escucha detrás de la puerta  
**  
Con miedo el castaño abre la puerta y choca con los ojos metálicos del prefecto de Nami-chuu.**

-¿Qué haces aquí, herbívoro? –Frunce el ceño y se hace el que no sabe nada  
-Hibari-san yo… -se sonroja y toma aire –Necesito que mañana… -no termino de hablar, Kyoya lo había acorralado entre la pared y su cuerpo -¿Eh? –Se sonroja demasiado y siente que su corazón se va a salir –_Me va a morder hasta la muerte _

-¿Mañana? –le pregunto acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios

-Mañana… habrá una reunión en mi casa y todos los guardianes tienen que estar presentes… -decía sonrojado a más no poder –Y… -lo mira a los ojos –Quisiera que… -siente el aliento de Hibari cerca –Que… vayas… por favor –sonríe nervioso

-Mmm… -se acerca a su oreja y le dice –Si me suplicas… quizás –sopla y hace estremecer a Tsuna

-¿Eh? –Pregunta incrédulo y nervioso

-Suplícame –sonríe lujuriosamente

-Yo… Etto… -se sonroja y a su mente vienen las palabras de Reborn –_Dame-tsuna serás el futuro capo de la familia Vongola, no puedes estar suplicando a nadie como si tu vida dependiera de ella ¿entiendes? _–No podía olvidarse de eso

-¿Y bien? –Pregunto Hibari

-Lo… lo… lamento –soltó –Pero… no puedo suplicar –dijo con mucho miedo

-¿Ah?... –se separó de él dejándolo libre -¿Por qué? –frunce el ceño

-…yo… -no quería sonar superior diciéndole que sería un jefe de la mafia así que prefirió irse –Lo siento, iré a buscar a Mukuro –y como si alguien lo persiguiera salió hecho una bala del comité disciplinario

-Maldito herbívoro… no me esperaba eso… -suspira –Así que… Rokudo Mukuro ¿no? –Sonríe –Ya sé dónde estarás –sale del comité disciplinario dirigiéndose al mismo lugar que Tsuna:  
**  
En Kokuyoland  
Se encontraban Chrome y Mukuro hablando  
**  
-¿Entendido Mi bella Nagi? –Sonríe

-Sí, Mukuro-sama –decía mientras se acercaba a la ventana –Ya llegó –voltea a mirar a Mukuro

-Entiendo… entonces has lo que te dije –sonríe y Nagi asiente con la cabeza  
**  
Mientras Tsuna toca la puerta del lugar en donde la pandilla de Kokuyoland vive.**

-Me pregunto… si estarán –suspira

-¿Qué quieres pyon? –Preguntan del otro lado de la puerta

-…Etto… ¿Se encuentra Mukuro? –Pregunto nervioso

-No –dijo cortante

-Ken… Mukuro-sama está esperando a Boss -

-Tsk… hazlo pasar –se enoja y se va  
**  
Chrome abre la puerta y ve a un confundido Tsunayoshi**

-Boss pase –se hace a un lado para que Tsunayoshi entre

-Gracias Chrome-chan, vengo a hablar con Mukuro –sonríe

-Sí, por aquí Boss –lo dirige a un cuarto y lo hace pasar –Mukuro-sama… tiene visitas –dejo que tsuna pase

-¡Mukuro! –se acerca a él y lo mira de cerca -¿Qué te sucedió? –pregunta preocupado por su guardián

**Mukuro se encontraba echado en una cama con algunas vendas en el rostro y manos **

-No te preocupes, no sucedió nada importante Vongola –hablo  
**  
**-Pero… -miro a Mukuro muy preocupado

-Chrome-chan llévate a esos dos a… a donde sea y vuelvan mañana –sonríe

-Como usted diga, Mukuro-sama, con permiso Boss –hace una reverencia y se va.

-¿EH? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡¿Quién te cuidará?! –Pregunta sobresaltado

-Pues… Tú~-sonríe –Kufufufu~

-¡¿EH?! –se sonroja… -pero… -voltea dándole la espalda he intentado controlar su sonrojo, también había descubierto raros sentimientos hacia Mukuro que decidió ignorar también.

-Chrome-chan tiene cosas pendientes y no quería que se vaya sola –le explica

-Ah… bueno –voltea pero trata de no verlo a los ojos

-Y… ¿A qué viniste? –Le pregunta divertido

-Pues… mañana habrá una reunión… -suspira –Pero ya no importa… no creo que puedas ir en ese estado –sonríe

-Pues así parece -

-Bueno… supongo que tendré que quedarme a cuidarte –suspira

-Oh~ no tienes que preocuparte solo bromeaba –sonríe maliciosamente

-¡No puedo dejarte así! –contesta/grita –Lo siento –se rasca la cabeza

-Oya Oya~ ¿Estás preocupado por mí? -

-¡Claro! Eres mi guardián y… -dejo de hablar

-¿Y? –Ínsito a que siguiera

-Y mi amigo –se sonroja levemente

-Kufufufu~ quiero ser más que eso –susurra

-¿Eh? –no logra escuchar

-Nada… -mira a otro lado

-Llamaré a mi mamá… aunque no sé qué decirle exactamente –ríe levemente  
-Ten –le entrega su celular –Llama de aquí –sonríe

-Oh, gracias –coge el teléfono y sale del cuarto para llamar  
**  
Rápidamente Tsuna llama a su madre y le inventa que deberá quedarse en la casa de un amigo porque iban a hacer algunas tareas, su madre acepta y le dice que tenga cuidado a lo cual tsuna agradece y luego procede a colgar el celular y entrar a la habitación donde encuentra a Mukuro sentado en la cama que está totalmente arreglada.**

-Creo que deberías volver a la cama Mukuro –se acerca –No te favorece en nada que hagas esfuerzo físico –le entrega su celular

-Mmm… -coge el celular –Si te acuestas conmigo acepto –sonríe maliciosamente

-¿Eh? –Se sonroja

-Que te acuestes conmigo –repite

-¡No! –Se exalta –Ahora metete a la cama –ordena

-Te acuestas conmigo o nada –se cruza de brazos

-Que engreído –suspira –Bien… -se sonroja  
**  
Mukuro sonríe triunfante y ambos jóvenes se acuestan en la cama.**

-No… no entiendo… porque… quieres que te cuide… -lo mira sonrojado –Chrome-chan… te...- –te puedo haber cuida… cuidado mejor –tartamudea levemente

-Kufufu~ porque por ahí dicen que: Las heridas se curan mejor y más rápido si el afectado es curado por la persona que ama –sonríe y se acerca más a Tsunayoshi

-¡¿EH?! ¡Sí...Silencio Mukuro! –Se sonroja

-Adorable –sonríe y pone sus manos en los cachetes de tsuna acercándolo más a él para darle un beso pero…

-¡¿qué le haces a MI herbívoro?! –Entra exaltado y furioso

-¿Disculpa? ¿Tuyo? ¿Por dónde? –Sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla izquierda a un aturdido Tsunayoshi

-¡Te morderé hasta la muerte piña estúpida! –Saca sus tonfas dispuesto a tirarse a pelear

-¡Basta! –Grita un sonrojado Tsunayoshi y se levanta rápido de la cama

-¿Basta? –pregunta Mukuro sentándose en la cama –Como quieras~ -sonríe

-Hmp –dijo Kyoya sin guardar sus armas

-Mukuro recuéstate –frunce el ceño

-Pero yo quiero que te acuestes conmigo –hace un leve puchero

-Etto… -se sonroja y voltea a ver a Kyoya

-No. –Dijo autoritario

-Tsk… bueno –alza los hombros y de pronto las vendas desaparecen

-¿Eh? –Se sorprende Tsunayoshi

-Ilusión –sonríe Mukuro y tsuna solo frunce el ceño

-Maldito herbívoro cabeza de piña –se lanza al ataque de nuevo

-¡Hibari-san! –Se pone enfrente de Mukuro para detener a Kyoya

-Oya~ Oya~ hagamos las pases por un rato ave-kun –sonríe –Y juguemos con Tsunayoshi-kun –sonríe maliciosamente

-…-se pone a pensar

-¿Jugar? ¿A qué? –Pregunto medio interesado el castaño

-Jugaremos "El juego del Rey"*–sonríe –Sí juegas Tsunayoshi-kun te prometo que mañana la alondra y yo iremos a la reunión -

-No hables por mí herbívoro –frunce el ceño

-¿El juego del rey? –movió su cabeza como un cachorrito (**Esmera:** me desangro *-* **Estiva:** deja de interrumpir mi inspiración** Esmera:** Vale~)

-Sí… y tu alondra-kun cállate, sé que si todo sale como planeo irás mañana –sonríe lujuriosamente

-¿Eh? –movió de nuevo su cabeza como cachorrito a lo cual los otros dos no pudieron evitar pensar que se veía tierno y violable.

-Te explicaré las reglas del juego –sonríe –En esta canasta –aparece una canasta de la nada -hay 3 trozos de papel –muestra los papeles- como somos solo 3, en una dirá "El Rey" y en las otras dos dirá -

-Ajá –miraba tsuna muy interesado en el juego

-…-Kyoya miraba aburrido y sin interés

-Todos tomaremos un papel, y el que saque el papel que diga "el Rey" le dará órdenes a los demás –sonríe –sin embargo nadie sabe a quién le toco cada número por lo cual se dirá al azar los números y el que tenga dicho número tendrá que obedecer -

-…pero… -Mukuro y Kyoya voltean a ver a Tsuna –Pero… si no… si no desea hacer lo que el rey quiere ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunta curioso y miedoso de la respuesta

-Oh, imposible Tsunayoshi-kun –sonríe acercándose a él –Las órdenes del rey son ABSOLUTAS –acaricia una mejilla del castaño -¿Jugamos? –Sonríe provocando un sonrojo en el castaño y un pensamiento divertido del moreno

-De acuerdo –dice Kyoya

-Etto… bueno –suspira –Juguemos –sonríe  
**  
Los tres se sientan alrededor de la canasta, sacan un papelito y Mukuro empieza a hablar**

-¿Listos? –sonríe y los otros dos asienten -¿Quién es el rey? –mira su papelito y frunce el ceño –Rayos~ -

-Oh… -hace un leve puchero

-Soy yo –Kyoya muestra el papel que dice "El Rey"

-Bueno… -frunce el ceño –Habla… -sonríe con superioridad, Kyoya no sabe el número de Tsunayoshi y aunque sean dos hay un 50% de que acierte como un 50% que fallé y que le toque a él, pero mejor así no toca a su tierno y adorable Tsunayoshi.

-Tsunayoshi… dime tu número –lo mira autoritariamente

-¿Qué? –Sueltan los otros dos –Eso es trampa Hibari-san –hace un puchero

-Dame tu número o Kamikorosu –frunce el ceño mientras piensa lo adorable que se ve SU conejito.

-¡Hiii! ¡2! –Grita y luego suelta un suspiro

-Maldita alondra, me las vas a pagar –le sale un tic en el ojo

-Pues el número dos tendrá que sentarse en mis piernas… –dice serio como siempre

-¡EH! –se sonroja al extremo –Hiba…Hibari-san –se sonroja

-Y darme un largo y excitante beso –sonríe a lo cual Mukuro frunce el ceño pero piensa "_Luego me vengo de esto alondra estúpida" _y tsuna se sonroja más de lo que ya estaba -¿Entonces? –Sonríe provocadoramente

-…Sí… Etto –se acerca dudosamente a Kyoya y suelta un suspiro –Permiso… -se sonroja más y se sienta en las piernas de Kyoya

-Era para ayer, Tsunayoshi –acerca sus labios a los de tsuna

-…-tsuna le da un beso torpe pero dulce y tierno a lo cual Kyoya sonríe y muerde el labio inferior de tsuna pidiendo permiso para que su lengua entre y explore toda la boca de Tsunayoshi, sin embargo Tsuna no sabe cómo reaccionar, era su primer beso y era totalmente inexperto por lo cual no noto el permiso; acto que no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los otros dos, sacándoles una sonrisa por lo tierno y puro que era su conejito.  
**  
Kyoya hizo que el beso fuera mucho más profundo y lujurioso, poniendo sus manos en la retaguardia del castaño y este a su vez soltará un pequeño gemido y el mayor pudiera aprovechar para meter su lengua e incitar a la del menor a jugar un rato, para hacer más profundo el beso Tsuna puso sus brazos en el cuello del mayor sorprendiéndolo. No paso mucho y se separaron por falta de aire a lo cual Mukuro sonrío "**_**Bendito aire" **_**pensó el ilusionista. **

-Bien, de nuevo –sonríe

-Sí… -dijo tsuna separándose de Kyoya y sentándose en su antiguo lugar.

-Bien –sonríe el ilusionista y todos cogen un papel de nuevo -¿Entonces? ¿Quién es el rey? –todos miran sus papeles y a Mukuro se le forma una enorme sonrisa –Parece que yo –muestra el papel –Kufufufu~

-Etto… -suspira resignado

-Tsk~… -gruño Kyoya

-Bien… veamos… dime tu número Tsunayoshi-kun~ -lo mira con intimidación

-Etto… pero… -

-Pero nada, ha alondra-kun le diste tu número a mí también tienes que dármelo –frunció levemente el ceño

-Ni se te ocurra Sawada Tsunayoshi –lo amenazó Kyoya

-¡Eh! –no tenía escapatoria, estaba entre las tonfas y las ilusiones ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? -1… -suspiro No sabía porque había dicho el número pero era tarde para arrepentirse

-Kamikorosu –frunce el ceño el moreno pero es detenido por Mukuro

-Oya, Oya~ Tranquilo alondra-kun, ahora estamos a mano –sonríe

-Tsk… -frunce el ceño y toma asiento

-Bueno… -sonríe lujuriosamente –El número 1 tendrá que dejarme besarlo –sonríe -¡Y! Además deberá ponerse –saca un labial y se lo tira al castaño

-…-sonrojado a más no poder, atrapa el labial y lo abre -¿Eh? ¿Chocolate? -  
-Sí –sonríe –Póntelo –ordena

-Pero… pero… -se sonroja y mira el labial –Ya… que… -suspira y empieza a ponerse el labial de chocolate de una manera provocadora sin darse cuenta y los otros dos se sonrojan notablemente volteándose para evitar que el menor se dé cuenta.

(**Esmeralda:** Jojojo, Tsu-chan es todo un despistado **Estiva: **Claro, si no fuera así no sería tan divertido)

-Ya… -dejo el labial a un lado -

-Bien… ahora… -Mukuro se acerca a él y se pone de rodillas para quedar al nivel del castaño -¿Listo? –sonríe

-Etto… -sonrojado –Sí… -  
**  
Mukuro empezó por dibujar los labios de tsuna con su lengua saboreando el chocolate y asiendo estremecer al castaña; sacándole varios suspiros y gemidos, en uno de esos aprovecho para meter su lengua y hacer de las suyas; cosa que puso furioso al azabache pero no dijo nada. **  
**  
Por otro lado Tsuna lo estaba disfrutando de muchas maneras pero claro que no diría nada. **  
**  
Mukuro empezó a bajar una de sus manos hacia la intimidad del castaño haciéndolo gemir, mientras que con la otra mano acercaba más al castaño para que el beso sea mucho más profundo.**  
**  
Kyoya estaba a punto de tirarse a Mukuro y golpearlo hasta la muerte pero por suerte se separaron por falta de aire.**  
**  
Un hilo de saliva era ahora lo que mantenía unido a Mukuro y Tsuna pero que Kyoya se encargó de separar al alejar al castaño de Mukuro**.

-Oya, Oya~ ¿Por qué tan enojado Ave-kun? –Sonríe divertido

-Cállate –frunce el ceño

-Bien… de nuevo –sonríe Mukuro y todos cogen un papelito -...Tsk~ espero que no te haya tocado Ave-kun –frunce el ceño

-Cállate… herbívoro –llamo a tsuna -¿Acaso…tú?

-¡Sí! –Sonríe emocionado y muestra el papelito ganador

-Oya, Oya~ ¿Qué pedirás, Tsunayoshi-kun? –Sonríe

-Etto… -suspira –Pues… -piensa un rato pero no se le ocurre nada -

-¿Quieres que te ayudemos? –Se acerca Mukuro gateando al castaño y Kyoya no se queda atrás

-¿Y bien? –esta vez es Kyoya quien presiona

-Etto… ¡Matte! –Se desespera –Tengo que pensar en que quiero que hagan… -soltó sin darse cuenta y se sonrojo -

-Mmm… pues rápido que me aburro –se acerca peligrosamente Mukuro

-Pues… Etto… -no, definitivamente no tenía ni idea que pedir

-Ok… entonces te ayudamos –sonríe -

-De acuerdo… -no sabía porque pero su súper intuición le decía que se iba a arrepentir por haber aceptado  
**  
Los dos mayores sonrieron con malicia y como si se comunicarán telepáticamente sonrieron y asintieron con la cabeza.**

-Entonces, el rey Tsunayoshi-kun ordena que el númer sean sus semes durante esta noche –sonríe lujuriosamente hablando cerca del oído del menor asiéndolo estremecer –Está y todas las noches a partir de ahora -

-…-tsuna no podía creerlo, no le salían las palabras y estaba tan rojo que parecía que iba a explotar -

-Siempre le darán placer… -continuo Kyoya –Aunque a veces no quiera –se puso detrás de Tsunayoshi y empezó a hablarle por el otro oído

-¡¿EHHHHHHHHHHHH?! –La cara de tsuna no se podía diferenciar de la de un tomate -¡Pervertidos! –Grito haciendo que se alejen un poco y sonrieran

-¡Como el Rey ordene! –gritaron y tsuna se sonrojo  
**  
Kyoya cogió el labial de chocolate, se había quedado con las ganas de besarlo con eso puesto en los labios de su conejito. Mientras Mukuro se entretenía con el menudo cuerpo del castaño.**  
**  
Kyoya volteo el rostro de tsuna para que lo viera y empezó a ponerle el labial para luego proceder a lamer, morder, succionar y besar los labios del castaño haciendo que el menor soltará más de un suspiro y gemido. **  
**  
Mukuro le pidió a Kyoya el labial y puso un poco de chocolate en el pecho del menor y empezó a lamer y morder levemente haciendo que el menor sintiera mucho más placer del que era debido a esa edad. **

-Mgh… nh… matte~ -dijo sensualmente tsuna y ambos se detuvieron

-… ¿Nos estás deteniendo o provocando? –Sonrieron divertidos

-¡Deteniendo! –Dijo algo agitado

-¿Por qué? –Pregunto el de ojos bicolor –Si tú también lo disfrutas –sonríe y le da un pequeño beso

-Tsk… -se sonroja -

-El rey dijo que debíamos darle placer aunque a veces no quiera –dijo Kyoya al oído del menor y este se sonrojo

-Entonces sigamos –sonríe

-Sí –dijo Kyoya y siguieron con lo suyo hasta que… -Di mi nombre Tsunayoshi –le pidió/ordeno

-¿eh?... –tardó en entender pero obedeció -…Hi… -es detenido

-Kyoya –le lame el labio –Dime Kyoya –mete su lengua a la boca del menor

-Mgh… -seguía el juego del mayor con su lengua pero era obvio que perdía –Kyo… mgh… kyo… nh… ya… -dijo entrecortado por el beso lujurioso y exigente del azabache

-Ahora… -lamia con esmero el pecho del menor –Ahora el mío Tsunayoshi-kun –aprovecha que Kyoya y tsuna se separan para darle un beso no muy largo pero que deja algo agitado al menor -

-Mu… -agitado y excitado –Muku… mgh… -los labios del menor fueron capturados por un azabache celoso –Kuro… -logro terminar de decir

-Ya me aburrí… vamos más rápido Ave-kun –le sonríe y el otro le responde de igual manera

-¿Eh? –Está confundido y muy agitado

-Tranquilo Tsunayoshi, te llevaremos al cielo –sonríe Kyoya

-Déjanoslo a nosotros –sonríe

-…Se los encargo… -escondió su rostro en el pecho de Kyoya

Ambos semes se sorprendieron y sonrieron, su adorable e inocente Tsunayoshi sacó el valor quien sabe de dónde para pedirles eso lo cual los excito de sobremanera.

-Como el Rey ordene –sonrieron y se tiraron encima del menor  
**  
- A la mañana siguiente - **  
**  
Se podía observar a dos jóvenes corriendo y uno de ellos llevaba algo entre los brazos.**

-No es necesario que me lleves cargado, Mukuro –decía sonrojado

-Pero Tsunayoshi-kun estás todo adolorido –sonríe –Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer después de la hermosa noche que pasamos ayer –seguía corriendo

-El herbívoro tiene razón –a su lado corría el prefecto de Nami-chuu

-Gracias –se sonroja y se pega al pecho de Mukuro  
-Ya llegamos –ambos se detienen y Mukuro baja a Tsuna

-Llegan tarde –sale Reborn junto a los otros guardianes

-¡Décimo! ¿Se encuentra bien? –Se acerca a él y lo mira de cerca

-Sí, si –sonríe –Gracias por preguntar Gokudera-kun -

-¿Tarde? Si son las 8 de la mañana con 3 minutos –se queja Mukuro

-Para mí eso es tarde –sonríe Reborn -¿Qué tal la pasaron ayer? –Sonríe maliciosamente y tsuna se tensa

-¿Dé… de que… que hablas? –pregunto muy nervioso Tsunayoshi

-Maa, maa~ Mejor que el bebé nos diga para que nos sito –sonríe Yamamoto y tsuna le agradece internamente

-Bueno… pasemos entonces –sonríe mirando siempre los movimientos de su dame- alumno.  
**  
Todos entraron a la sala y los recién llegados saludaron (excepto Kyoya a quien lo saludaron pero los ignoro)  
**  
-Bueno, solo los hice venir para decirles que los quiero presentable al medio día, el noveno vendrá a visitarlos y tendremos que ir a recogerlo al aeropuerto –habla mientras observa a Mukuro y Kyoya

-¿Para eso nos hiciste venir, bebé? –Frunce el ceño

-Sí –dijo evitando reír a carcajadas -¿Algún problema? –Esconde su mirada bajo su sombrero

-No –dijeron todos al unísono

-Pues bien, los quiero presentables a las 12 en punto aquí, si se demoran… -sonríe –Los castigaré, ahora largo.

Tsuna acompaño a todos a la puerta y se disculpaba por el llamado innecesario de Reborn y en medio de ¡Al extremo! ¡Maa, maa~! ¡Décimo! ¡Kufufufu~! Y ¡Kamikorosu! todos se fueron o eso pensó Tsuna.  
-Tsuna –lo llamó Reborn

-¿Eh? Dime –se detuvo a observar a su tutor

-¿Qué tal te fue ayer? –Sonríe divertido

-¡Cállate! –se pone rojo y corre a su cuarto  
**  
Cierra la puerta y voltea encontrándose con una gran sorpresa.**

-¡EHHHH! –Se sorprendió

-Oya, Oya~ ¿Pensaste que te dejaríamos? –Sonríe Mukuro quien estaba sentado en la cama

-Yo… Etto… se supone que tiene que ir a arreglarse –evito la mirada de Mukuro

-Todavía hay tiempo de sobra –dijo Kyoya quien estaba en el marco de la ventana sentado.

-¿Y… que… que van… hacer? –Pregunto sonrojado

-Pues… obedecer al Rey –sonrieron y ambos se acercaron a Tsuna

-¡Aquí no! –grito y ambos se detuvieron

-Tsk~ -gruñeron ambos

-… ¿En serio ambos van a… -se sonroja –Van a… ser mis semes? –miro hacia abajo como si hubiera algo muy interesante que ver

-¿Lo ordenaste no? –Dice Mukuro divertido

-Yo… yo habló… me refiero a… -no sabía cómo explicarse -¿Solo lo hacen por el juego?

La pregunta los tomo por sorpresa a ambos, mirándose y sonrieron acercándose y poniéndose cada uno a un lado del castaño

-Si tú lo deseas… podemos tener una relación formal, nada que tenga que ver con el juego –le da un beso en la mejilla  
-¿Una… relación… de… de tres? –miro a ambos sonrojado por la pregunta

-Sí –esta vez es Kyoya quien le da un beso en la mejilla

-…-se sonroja –Bien… -sonríe levemente –Porque… no… no me hubiera… gustado… tener que… que separarme… de… de alguno de los… de los dos –su color sobrepasaba el rojo  
**  
Ambos semes sonrieron ante el comentario y pensaron que su conejito era demasiado tierno para ser verdad. Ambos le dieron un beso en la mejilla al mismo tiempo y luego Mukuro le dio un beso en la boca, jugando un rato con su lengua para luego dejarlo y que Kyoya tomará el control esta vez. **  
**.**

.  
-Fin del Flashback-

.

**Se encontraba un castaño en su salón mirando el cielo, sonriendo y recordando.**

-¡Décimo! ¿Sé quedará hoy? –sonríe gokudera acercándose

-Sí –sonríe –Nos vemos mañana –se despide con la mano

-De acuerdo –hace un gesto con la mano y desaparece del salón  
**  
Tsunayoshi se levanta de su sitio y camina con dirección al Comité disciplinario, tocando la puerta y recibiendo un **_**"adelante"**_

-Kyoya… -entro sonriente el castaño

-Tsunayoshi –sonríe y se levanta de su asiento

-Oya, Oya~ Yo también estoy aquí, Tsuna-kun –sonríe y se acerca

-¡Mukuro! –sonríe y cierra la puerta

-¿Te sorprendió verme verdad? –sonríe

-Sí, casi nunca paras por aquí –sonríe

-Vine por ti –le da un casto beso

-Gracias –se sonroja

-¿Y bien a dónde vamos? –pregunta Mukuro mirando a Kyoya

-No lo sé, Tsunayoshi ¿A dónde quieres ir? –sonríe y le da un beso corto

-Ammm… -parpadea un par de veces y luego sonríe -¡Al cine! -

-Bien… entonces vamos al cine ¿Qué clase de película quieres ver? –pregunta Mukuro mientras acaricia la cabeza del castaño

-Una de terror –sus mejillas se sonrojan levemente

-¿Terror? Pensé que no te gustaban… -dijo Kyoya

-¡Oh! Pero estaré con ustedes, así que está bien -

-Kufufufu~ Que lento eres Ave-kun es obvio que Tsuna-kun no quiere ver ninguna película, quiere que lo besemos hasta que se quede sin aire Kufufufu~ -sonríe

-¿Eh? –se sonroja -¡Yo no he dicho nada! -

-Woa~ No pensé eso… -sonríe traviesamente –Me parece perfecto –sonríe –Vamos al cine

-…-suspira –Ustedes no cambian -

-Oya~ Pero así te gustamos ¿no? -

-hmp~ -ambos semes voltean a ver a tsuna

-Ammm… -pone un dedo en su mentón -¡Sí! –sonríe y provoca a los mayores

-Kufufufu~ No nos provoques antes de tiempo –sonríe y extiende su mano

-No aguantaremos hasta el cine –extiende también su mano

-…Ustedes dos… -sonríe y coge la mano de cada uno –Los amo –sonríe  
**  
Ambos semes se quedaron en shock y se sonrojaron**

-Y yo a ti, leoncito-kun –Mukuro fue el primero en reaccionar ante la confesión de tsuna

-Y yo a ti, usagi-chan –sonríe Kyoya  
**  
Tsuna solo sonríe y camina al lado de sus dos grandes amores, quienes en ningún momento dejan de agarrar con fuerza la mano de Tsuna.**  
**  
Si bien ambos amaban a Tsuna y sabía que él los amaba con la misma intensidad, querían que él les perteneciera a solo ellos, individualmente, sin otro seme, sin otra pareja, sin embargo ellos habían tenido la culpa, actuaron en pareja pero no estaban arrepentidos o al menos era tarde para hacerlo, Tsuna los amaba y como podía se los demostraba, nunca daba preferencias y estaban seguros que nunca las daría. Así que decidieron llevar la fiesta en paz por un bien común: el amor Tsunayoshi.**

**Una vez le dijeron a Tsuna que querían que eligiera solo a uno y se arrepintieron, tsuna se había puesto mal, los amaba tanto que no podía elegir, ellos también sufrieron y por eso decidieron que nunca más se lo pedirían, si en algún momento se separaran sería solo porque Tsuna lo quisiera así.  
**  
**Los dos amaban a tsuna y él a ellos ¿Qué más podían pedir?  
**  
-Nada –dijeron ambos semes

-¿Eh? –los miro raro -  
**  
Ambos sonrieron **

-Nada –volvieron a decir y le dieron un beso en la mejilla al mismo tiempo

"Definitivamente no hay nada más que pedir" pensaron ambos semes

* * *

**Amoooo este trío! *w***


End file.
